désirer
by honestyinlies
Summary: Matthew starts a new life at a high school in Canada, everywhere he turns, everywhere he gose - Ivan is there. And, life can't suck any more than that. Russia/Canada, RusCan. High school AU
1. A Brute Named Ivan

Warning. . . Swearing? Sexual Content? . . .

Disclaimer. . . Russia and Canada would be the main characters if I owned Hetalia. . .

. . . This isn't heavy shit, nor is it just fluff. It has a story to tell, and something to go by. . .

Names (every chapter I'll list the names and countries as new ones appear old ones will not be repeated):

Russia; Ivan Buraginsuki / Canada; Matthew Williams / America; Alfred / England; Arthur Kirkland / France; Francis Bonnefoy / Prussia; Gilbert Beilschmidt / Italy; Feliciano Vargas / Germany; Ludwig / Japan; Honda Kiku / Estonia; Eduard von Bock / Belarus; Natalia Arlovskaya / Egypt; Gupta Muhammad Hassan / Ukraine; Irina or Katyusha /

by Honestyinlies

Désirer

.

~;~

High school has never been Matthew Williams favorite thing, if anything if he didn't have to attend the cursed bloody thing, he wouldn't. But his adoptive gay father Arthur and his real father Francis would never let him live it down if he quit school now because of a bit of bullying. He held his books close to his chest, wondering absent-mindly if Arthur had yelled at Kuma-something for being a lazy bear yet, or woken up Alfred who had fallen back asleep before Matthew had left. Anything to distract him from the long condors full of people.

His heart clenched and he almost wished he had woken up Alfred so they could've came to school together, at least his older brother would have protected him from any sort of physical harm. But he hadn't, so now he's stuck looking like a frightened rabbit as large jock looking males eye him with an eye of wary or disgust, whatever. As girls with their cake faces and large fluttering eyes giggled as if the whole world was owned by just them, and them alone. He almost sunk into the ground in fear.

"Matty!" A voice shrilled knocking him out of his dreams of being terrorized by the mini-skirt girls and being bounced around like a football from the jock guys in the corner sitting on the crappily chipped red bench. He looked over his shoulder a sigh of relief leaving his lips as Alfred ran up into view. He was thanking the gods above for allowing him to be reunited with his older brother (by 3 minutes and 56 seconds). As odd as it might sound to people who first catch glimpse of them, Matthew and Alfred are not twins, actually they have different parents in total, while Matthew's real parents is some woman he can't remember the face of and Francis, Alfred's mother is some woman and Arthur.

Point is, most would think Matthew would be Arthur's and Alfred would be Francis' due too their perverted nature and obnoxious attitude. But the boys had been brothers for as long as Matthew can remember, and Arthur (weird or not) had been his naggy-mother figure for as long as he can remember. He walked beside Alfred and stopped rigidly beside the rumbustious boy, trying to coward behind him as he blabbered something about Aliens coming to visit him in his dreams last night. Matthew choose not to point out that Aliens didn't descend on their house last night.

His comfort of being near his brother was short lived when they had to go separate ways to get to class, Matthew was almost determined he should go into foods for first block instead of gym, like he had been cursed. Who on Earth would allow a bunch of 14 year old boys and girls do heavy exercise during the dawn of morning? It's only 8am last time he checked. With brick like feet he dragged himself one heavy step at a time towards his class. He made it into the change rooms before he was huddled in a corner getting changed as quickly as he could before the other boys came and possibly teased him on his petite figure.

Surprised half way through changing a bunch of burly boys came into the locker room, they looked at him briefly before changing themselves, no laughter ringing through the change room. It was shocking in the least, in America he had been teased constantly about his small body, he had thought Canada would be the same considering they're such close countries and such. He scurried out of the change room and went into the gym waiting silently in peace in quiet as the gym slowly filled with other people. Even when people came in, no one gawked or laughed at him. Most people kept to themselves in their little groups, and Matthew was probably beyond thankful.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Looooook!" A small brunette screeched cutely as he jumped from the gym entrance to where ever he had face planted into the ground, a giant blonde came running after the small boy quickly picking him off the ground and looking beyond worried, a white haired male behind them laughing like a crazy person while an Asian boy gave worried looks.

"You're an idiot compared to my awesome self!" The white haired man boosted, Germany rolled his eyes as he lifted the brunette to looked at him worriedly as the small one sniffed and hiccupped,

"I'm not as awesome as Gilbert?"

"Of course you are, bunder is just teasing, Feliciano." The burly blonde said softly and Feliciano beamed a radiant smile as Gilbert grumbled about his insult being turned around to compliment someone instead, Matthew smiled brightly as Feliciano did so, the happy male just made him happy too for some reason. Just as if being caught in the act, Gilbert looked at him raising an eyebrow before bouncing towards Matthew.

"ouuu, who may you be? I'm the awesome Gilbert! And those are my lesser awesome friends, Feliciano, Kiku," he pointed towards the Asian male than towards the tallest of the 4, "and that is my little brother Ludwig."

Matthew tilted his head in confusion looking towards Ludwig, "little brother?" He mumbled and Gilbert huffed.

"Yes little problem with that? What's your name little birdie?" Matthew cringed at the sudden new nickname but shrugged it off giving a small shy smile,

"Matthew Williams." He stated in his usual quiet voice, Gilbert laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around the shy blonde's neck pulling him close,

"So Englishy! So where you come from? I don't remember you in middle school..." Gilbert trailed before flashing a huge grin, "cause the popular awesome me knew everyone whether I disliked them or not!" He beamed and Feliciano still in Ludwig's arms nodded in agreement, Ludwig could only frown as Kiku gave an attentive smile. Matthew gulped slightly and shook his head.

"As if you were popular Gilbert, you just stalked everyone." A cold voice said sternly, a girl with an equal cold stare standing beside him in short blue shorts, her long white hair touching the back of her knee's being held up in a pony-tail, two males on his left, one with a white cloth on his head brown eyes curious and the other being a male that oddly resembled Alfred, but held a more cocky attitude and a smug smile.

"It's not nice to tease people, Ivan." the smuger version of Alfred stated, the light blonde (the tallest of everyone in the gym) gave the smug-Alfred an annoyed look before focusing his eyes on Gilbert - than Matthew. The small boy gulped nervously trying to sink into his surroundings as a defense to escape the gaze of big guys like Ivan. Guys like Ivan are the reason he hates school in general.

"He can do what he wants." The white haired girl said blandly, sending smug-Alfred a putrid glare making him back off a bit.

The male with the white cloth on his head merely seemed bored with the exchange, eventually just walking out of the gym. No one commented that class would start soon, and Matthew could imagine Alfred doing the same whenever he had gym. With slow movements (trying to avoid Ivan's vicious looking stare) he squirmed away from Gilbert and motioned to where the teacher was calling the students. Apparently his wish to be invisible worked when he looked over his shoulder to find Gilbert and Ivan too busy arguing amongst themselves with a very angry looking white-haired girl glaring at Gilbert.

Kiku had been kind enough to quietly move beside him and smiled. Matthew smiled back, feeling content in his presence.

"Alright you dumb maggots-" Matthew winced wondering if it's normal for teachers in Canada to call their students maggots. (he didn't think so). "I'm going to split you up into teams, the weaker looking boys like him," he pointed sharply at Matthew, he glared at the teacher. "With big boys like Ivan so it's even in strength, actually good pair, maggot and Ivan team up," The teacher let out a loud sigh when he looked towards Ludwig who was looking nervously between the teacher and Feliciano.

"Fine Lugwid... You can be with Feliciano, the kid needs a babysitter anyways."

Matthew smiled in happiness for the two, unsure why, until dread hit him realizing he'd had just been paired with Ivan. He wanted to scream. When all the pairs were done being made, Matthew nervously shuffled towards the teen who practically towered over him. Ivan glowered at him, looking up and down as if he was checking out Alfred's little brother, but he wasn't really. Just asserting the boys strength. For some reason Matthew couldn't point he felt as if the white-haired girl in the mini blue shorts was glaring at him as if promising him death... Maybe it's in his head?

The teacher handed each group a pair of hand-cuffs and a pair of ropes, tying the ropes around each partners ankles and handcuffing their hands before instructing everyone too "get too know each other". Making sure partners would stick together and chat together. Matthew had leaned as far away from Ivan as he could get without straining the handcuffs and getting a bit of rope burn on his ankles. His mother figure would think far from the truth if any marks were left.

Ivan hadn't budged from where they were, and Matthew didn't feel like being the first to move. He didn't want to aggravate the beast. Luckily he didn't have to move when Gilbert came skipping towards him with the smug-Alfred chained to his wrist. Up close Matthew realized Alfred and smug-Alfred held many differences, take their build for example. This Alfred is much bigger.

"Eduard, this is my birdie." Gilbert said proudly, Ivan lifting a brow in curiosity.

"B-Birdie?" Matthew stuttered out nervously, looking over too Ivan who seemed oddly amused with the nickname.

"What is Birdies name anyways?" Ivan finally asked and Matthew choked out quickly and shyly,

"Matthew Williams."

"Matvey?" Ivan asked humming in approval before nodding and looking towards Gilbert as if the white-haired male was an eye-sore. Matthew tilted his head a bit to the odd accent to his name, a pet name, maybe?

"He's one of those damn Russians." He chirped happily and Eduard laughed at his partners choice of words, ignoring when a hand came and clamped around his throat.

"You are one of those 'damn Russians', Eduard." Ivan hissed out in a foreign language causing 'Matvey' to scrunch up his pale little face, his purple-blue hues shining in curiosity. Eventually Ivan let go of Eduard's throat when he had croaked something in most likely Russian. Gilbert just seemed oddly amused with the exchange, choosing not to comment on it though.

After about 10 minutes of Ivan nearly killing Gilbert and Eduard multiple times, and Matthew's weird squawking noises he would produce whenever the tall male would turn his attention of him, the teacher came back into the room seemingly happier than before, before he began barking orders for the class to go against the wall, most groups hopped without much difficulty, except of course- Ivan and Matthew.

It's humiliating to admit, but their huge difference in heights made it complicated for them to move. That and they hadn't practiced earlier, cause everyone came to them. It only got worse when the whole class was against the wall waiting with aggravation or amused looks waiting for the pair to get their asses where they are. Matthew concentrated on moving on a foot at a time, while his Russian counterpart focused on walking as fast as he could causing Matthew to tumble forward dragging the bloody fucking wall down with him, on top of him. When they had stood up again, without being able to even comprehend the situation, Ivan had bent down untying their ankles before picking Matthew up with much ease and making it to the wall.

No one in the class dared to comment on the fact Ivan had yet to put down the poor boy.

"Um... Alright," the teacher said amused with the show he had gotten, before coughing into his fist looking serious with a glint of sadistic glee, "now, let's have a race! Ivan and Matthew please re-tie your ankles, unless you plan on carrying him the whole time Ivan..."

Matthew flailed his arms a bit a blush staining his cheeks quickly, "No he won't! Put me down Ivan!"

The teacher coughed awkwardly interrupting before continuing, "so I'll count to 10, first team to touch the wall and back wins!"

The gym fell in silence but for the loud snoring sound coming from Feliciano, and Ludwig's panicked worry about him falling asleep in class already. Ivan choose instead to look down at the light boney boy held in his arms, bouncing Matthew a bit receiving whines of protest and more flailing of his limbs in attempt to be put down. Other teams discussed and practiced how they'd walk together, Ivan and Matvey choose to argue about Ivan wanting to just carry him - arguing it'll be easier and less embarrassing, Matthew fighting the fact it's embarrassing too be carried.

Eventually the teacher blew the whistle, starting the count down,

"One..."

"Put me the hell down, Ivan!" He hissed bumping the large males chest with his head.

"Two..."

He smirked bouncing Matthew in his arms once making the small male squeak in protest.

"Three..."

"No" he said in his low baritone voice, leaning over the new Canadian resident, whispering a soft promise, _"I'll never put you down"_. An amused smile playing at Ivan's lips.

"Four, five, six..."

Matthew blushed pressing his face into the hard chest before grumbling a small defeated whisper, "whatever, you better win."

"Go!"

There was a bunch of screeches about their teacher missing four numbers, but Ivan concentrated quickly moving forward holding Matthew close to him in his arms to make sure he wouldn't fall or be a hinder in his running. In a flash he made it from one wall to the other, defeating everyone else without so much as a sweat, most came in between, Ludwig and Feliciano coming last cause Feliciano kept falling and Ludwig worriedly would help his partner up and walk at an extremely painful pace.

And like that, Gym class was over.

~;~

Quickly rushing to the change room once his binds to Ivan were undone he changed quickly enough before his partner could even so much as step foot in the area, before running out with a tomato-red face, rushing upstairs too his next class, Science. He rushed enough to scurry to his brothers first class, he needed the insane babble of his brother to calm him.

"Alfred!" He said with desperation and relief mixing into his voice, Alfred smiled brightly and rushed towards him screaming a small, "Matty!"

Matthew side-stepped the hug his brother was about to give him, still happy to see the male in the least.

"Make any friends?" Alfred asked looking up from the ground to his little brother, Matthew tilted his head wondering if maybe Gilbert, Eduard, Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku... Even Ivan were considered... Friends. He hesitated, nearly jumping out of his skin when an arm snaked around his neck.

"Hey Birdie!" A loud voice chirped, Alfred jumping up from the ground and swatting away the offending arm from his brother's neck. Matthew smiled towards the white-haired male, Gilbert.

"What you have next?" Gilbert asked now from a distance considering Alfred had put distance between Gilbert and _Birdie_.

"Science." He answered stoically Alfred jumped in delight.

"Me too Matty!" Gilbert pouted, feeling rejected that he didn't have Science with his birdie next too, but just ruffled the smaller males blonde locks and waved good-bye before heading in the opposite direction, Matthew's steps much lighter to know he'd have Alfred with him now. When they entered the class, he wasn't sure what he expected but a teacher ( a geeky one probably ) and maybe something science-y in the class room. When he sat himself down, and class started,

"I'm your teacher Mr. Johnson." He had said, handing out a few sheets and allowing people to sit where they want, (Alfred had sat beside Matthew). for now. Handing out a course out-line sheet, he wasn't sure what he expected when the door knocked 20 minutes into class, a big breasted girl with teary eyes holding the arm of-

He scowled at his luck.

Luckily, Ivan seemed to be scowling as well.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry... He... He didn't want to attend class a-and as his older sister I-I..." The girl stuttered teary and hiccupping, the teacher seemed briefly annoyed before smiling small and motioning Ivan in.

With heavy steps, a very annoyed look on his face as he looked up to catch Matthew's gaze- actually seeing Matthew seemed to lighten his mood incredibly, and much too his shock the tall male made to sit on the other side of Matthew.

"_Matvey,_" Ivan said highly amused, "my, my, what a surprise, I guess I don't need to let you go so quickly." He whispered in that low velvet voice sending shivers down his fragile spine- down too his toes. It was like Ivan had shot electricity into him. Alfred seeming to catch onto his little brothers discomfort quickly interrupted the conversation with his loud voice, clearly cutting off the teacher,

"Shut it you stupid beast! Stop making Matty look so frightened!" He bellowed, Matthew's cheeks flushed in embarrassment to his brothers antics before quickly looking at Alfred and hissing a small "be quiet Al!". Amused, Ivan tilted his head seeming to fake innocence.

"Making Matvey look frightened? But we're the best of buddies."

Fueling Alfred's anger he shot up, letting his chair clack onto the ground as he stomped around his little brother to grab Russia's collar pulling on it in attempt to pull the bigger male up, to bad Russia had been to heavy to be able to do so. The teacher irritated ended up kicking Alfred out of the class, leaving Matthew alone with Ivan for the rest of Science class, and to be assigned to be Ivan's lab partner the teacher saying in a calm dangerous voice, "cause obviously you two get along so well."

In the end, a livid Alfred was rejoined with the class, paired up with a timid boy named Tino.

* * *

Author Note; Um yeah... :) Leave your comments and blah, bash if you like, but make sure you use proper grammar if you be bashing. LAWL kthanks.


	2. A Icecream Lover Named Matthew

. . . Warnings? Swearing? Future-sexual content?

. . . Disclaimer? Do I seem like I have the creative mind to make something as odd as Hetalia?

. . . Main Pairing? Russia/Canada, obviously. Hints of America/Canada & Prussia/Canada if you bend over and squint your eyes reaaaaal good.

This story isn't angst, nor is it just fluff, it holds its meaning, and has its own story too tell.

.

by honestyinlies

Désirer

.

~;~

The rest of the day went by the same it had started like, finding out Ivan is in all his classes, and then being advanced and tormented by his so called every-class-buddy. After science he had off-block with Alfred and Gilbert, which was close too something he would call a "battle field", he wouldn't have been shocked if someone suddenly pulled out a gun. Gilbert and Alfred constantly arguing with Ivan was gritting Matthew's nerves enough, but when Gilbert and Alfred argued amongst themselves as well; it was like hitting Matthew's poor headache with a shovel of some sorts.

If anything the three seemed to enjoy their arguments, finding it amusing or something, but Matthew didn't. Especially cause their arguments are over him. After that he had Math, with Ivan, of course. He only knew Ivan in that class, choosing not to talk to Natalia. His final block that day had been social studies. Boring, indeed. But he had Ludwig and Kiku too help spare him from Ivan's wrath in that class, well Kiku helped while Lugwid constantly worried about Feliciano, apparently Socials is the only class they didn't have together.

By the end of the day he had been exhausted and completely willing and ready to go home with a seething Alfred, (who was just as irritated to hear Ivan is in all of Matthew's classes). When they entered the door way, Francis attempting to grope-hug them, and Arthur's worried stare, Matthew had chosen with heavy steps to go up the stairs to go sulk in his room, ignoring the loud exclamations of Alfred saying; "Matthew has been cursed!"

Cause Matthew was starting to believe him.

~;~

"Maggots line up!" The teacher boomed, seemingly just as tired and annoyed as his "maggot" students. Matthew highly doubted that, he hadn't gotten a wink a sleep, to busy worrying about how to face Ivan in all his classes again. And waking up at 7:20am wasn't helping his case.

"Ivan, Maggot, help me demonstrate!" He motioned for the two to come closer, and Matthew blushed shaking his head in fail attempt to avoid embarrassing torture in front of the whole class. His pleas weren't heard when Ivan heaved him up beneath his right arm without much difficulties. The boy was mortified but still placed down on the ground in front of everyone, the teacher ordered him to sit and he quickly complied, there was more instructions but he zoned them out.

Big mistake.

"Alright, go!"

His attention focused onto his partner when suddenly his waist was being grabbed and thrown over the large boney shoulder of Ivan, he squeaked and quickly began to hit the offenders shoulders.

Ivan rolled his eyes placing the boy down and looked irritated, "we're suppose to wrestle, Matvey." The boy blushed letting his head hang as he whispered a small "okay." The teacher then gave the instructions again, and both Matthew and Ivan stood proudly, eyes boring into each others.

By the time he dragged his lazy and bruised ass (with much of Ivan's carrying) Matthew made it too where Alfred and Gilbert were awaiting him. Alfred screeched in disbelief when he caught gaze of his little brother, automatically screaming things at Ivan, Gilbert had taken his smug looking time explaining that they were wrestling in P.E today. Alfred seemed to ease up to those words, but still keeping his evil glare focused on the Russian male, who seemed pretty damn proud with himself.

Matthew tried to sit down (but it hurt so damn fucking much). Then Ivan had sit then patted his knee smirking, as if taunting him. And Matthew wouldn't have any of that. With a swift movement, and his cheeks stained red, he sat himself directly and comfortably on the beast's lap. His brother started to make sounds of worry mixed in with disbelief, Gilbert seemed to sulk about it claiming his lap would be much better.

And so went an hour and 40 minutes of sitting on Ivan's lap.

~;~

Math was probably Matthew's worst subject. He can do math, but he doesn't get all A's like he does in the other courses, plus Natalia's piercing gaze wasn't helping in the least. At least he had the giant oaf Ivan to block most of her gaze. She didn't seem to glare as much when Ivan is blocking him, anyways. He sighed leaning into his hand staring blankly at the board as whatever he was learning going right in one ear and out the other. And like that he ended up in Socials,

After 4 blocks his school gave a short lunch break (which he would find Alfred) but instead Ivan had grabbed his forearm before he could get away and dragged the smaller away towards the back of the school, Matthew was panicking.

Would he be killed?

Instead of being brutally killed and tormented, Ivan had sit himself down on the grass and pulled out a small granola bar. Sitting in silence for a minute or so and patting the ground awkwardly.

"I don't want to eat with my sisters, they're annoying." Ivan finally said sighing and placing his elbow on his knee and leaning his head into his hand. Matthew smiled softly and sat beside Ivan, giving the taller male a small pat on the head.

"A-Aren't I annoying too?" Matthew softly whispered, Ivan briefly looked up to meet his eyes and continued eating on.

Not a word was said, but his message got across.

Matthew gave a timid smile and flopped back onto the grass closing his eyes and whispered a small, "Alfred is probably freaking out..."

"What's up with that guy anyways?" Ivan asked sounding smug even when speaking casually, it pissed Matthew off in the least. He shrugged before cracking open and eye to look at Ivan sneakily, he hadn't really looked at the brute much. If anything the brute is handsome. Strong muscles, a long well shaped face, he looked older then 14-15, he looked 18-20. His heart welled in jealousy, he looks like a child compared to Ivan.

Even while Ivan had a much lighter shade of blonde hair, and much stronger coloured purple eyes, they would've looked like twins not for the others massive body.

"How t-tall are you?" He said out of the blue, the other gave a weird look before snorting out;

"175, about."

"Mon dieu..." Matthew muttered bloody ashamed, he's only 160! And he hasn't grown in forever, as if an after thought Ivan added,

"I might've grown though, that was my measurement like... 2 months ago."

Matthew grumbled a few French swears from his little pretty mouth before jabbing his finger into Ivan's arm, puffing out his cheeks to seem like he's sulking.

"What do you eat?" He demanded harshly, his voice still nothing above a whisper.

Ivan seemed confused about the question, "Whatever Katyusha makes me, I guess."

Matthew mentally noted he'd need to speak with this 'Katyusha' girl. He needed to be tall, like a giant, like Ivan. It's embarrassing to be harassed by the gym teacher so much about being too small. Apparently Ivan took the question as a sign they could play the ''questioning" game, so he took it upon himself to think of something witty.

"Where do you live?" Ivan asked, Matthew shot him a weird look, asking silently "are you going to stalk me or something?"

Ivan snorted rolling his eyes. "No. I'm skipping tomorrow so I want you to grab all my homework, I'll drop by your house."

"Why?" Matthew asked semi-confused, who knows they're going to skip in advance,

"I don't like attending class so much?" Ivan stated slowly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyways, where?"

"Dunkirk rode... House 2341..." He said slowly with narrowed eyes, suspicious.

"…" Ivan was silent for a moment before chuckling, "do you live in a white painted house with a blue tiled roof?"

"Y-Yes..?" He hadn't really looked at his house that closely, but he assumed. He didn't bother to wonder why Ivan would know such an important piece of information, and Ivan innocently stood up as he looked at the time motioning Matthew to come with him.

"Skip with me." He said blandly before falling back into the grass, "if you do I'll treat you to ice-cream, we have tons at my house."

Matthew quickly sat himself down obediently beside Ivan, hugging his knees and whispering a small; "ok." The taller male smirked realizing the smaller ones weakness, ice-cream, maybe? He wasn't sure, resting for 10 minutes or so he shot up and began walking up the hill, Matthew following behind him with wobbly strides trying to keep up to Ivan's much longer legs. It wasn't till Matthew tuned in to realize they were walking in the direction of his house.

"U-Um..." He whispered softly right behind Ivan's right shoulder, "y-you promised me ice-cream..."

Ivan didn't bother to answer, at first Matthew had been insulted (hating being ignored considering he's ignored so often) before Ivan stopped in front of the house right before his and opening the door with a key.

"You have to be kidding me, all the same classes and were neighbor's?"

"Da." He said cheerfully pushing the door open and letting Matthew step into his house. He's not exactly pleased by being suffocated with one person, but Matthew's annoyance is enough to make up for it. "Ice-cream is in the freezer in the kitchen Matvey, help yourself."

The small blonde excitedly bounced past Ivan in his little red-socks sliding across the marble floor before rushing to the kitchen and flinging the freezer open, eyes glazing over the 6 different tubs of ice-cream flavours, he could die of happiness. One labeled "maple syrup" caught his eye though, and he decided to pull out that tub, Ivan made a face as he did so.

"Maple syrup flavour?" He questioned with distraught before handing the excited boy a spoon, "have all of it for all I care, then bring it home with you, it looks revolting."

Matthew stuck his tongue out, giving Ivan a sour look before snapping open the lid and waddling behind the taller lighter blonde to the living room. The living room was always Alfred's most favourite place in a house, cause his older brother loved games and such, Matthew prefers people's rooms. They do say the room is the window to a persons heart. Still... Matthew eyed the giant flat screen TV with ogle eyes, looking down towards the WII and Xbox, the stack of games beside each.

"Want to play?" Ivan asked while pulling out controllers, Matthew shook his head the metal spoon in his mouth before he mumbled around it;

"I'll watch."

Ivan shrugged turning on his Xbox before sitting himself down in front of the couch beside where Matthew had seated on the cough shoving spoonful's of maple syrup ice-cream in his mouth, a disturbing sight in the least.

After an hour or so of shooting Zombies and listening to Matthew go 'oohhh and ahh' (he had finished his ice-cream bucket in the first 20 minutes). Matvey had excused himself saying he wanted to finished his homework before midnight and went off to his house, knowing that Ivan is right beside him if he needs him.

~;~

He woke up that morning pulling open his blinds in expectance to have a blinding ray of sunshine to attack him, instead, a blinding ray of Ivan's shit-eating grin is what he was woken up too.

No doubt about it, it was going to be _anything_ but a good day.


	3. A Sleep Talker Named Alfred

. . . Warnings? Swearing? Future-sexual content?

. . . Disclaimer? Do I seem like I have the creative mind to make something as odd as Hetalia?

. . . Main Pairing? Russia/Canada, obviously. Hints of America/Canada & Prussia/Canada if you bend over and squint your eyes _reaaaaal_ good.

This story isn't angst, nor is it just fluff, it holds its meaning, and has its own story too tell.

.

.

.

by honestyinlies

Désirer

.

~;~

.

.

.

Matthew wandered (stumbled) out of his house, his heavy backpack on his back his fingers laced around the straps. His cheeks were red and his light coloured blonde hair fluttering ever so softly in the wind.

"He's an asshole." Alfred said blandly behind him, Matthew nodded.

"He's stupid." He said again, Matthew nodded again.

"He's _retardeeedddd_." Matthew rolled his eyes and scoffed at his brothers words.

"He only watched me sleep... All night." Matthew said softly trying to make the situation sound better than it actually is...

In actuality, if Ivan wasn't a 10 on the creepy scale, he sure as hell is on it now. Matthew sighed, his body feeling sluggish, incredibly sluggish. As if the movements were weighed down by 10 pound bricks, on each joint.

"Matty, Bro," Alfred said trying to sound sympathetic as he placed his hand onto Matthew's shoulder from behind, "I know you're scared and 'stuff..."

"I-I'm not scared, Alfred..."

Alfred continued — completely ignoring his brother's existence. "But we can't move, so I'll just sleep in your room for awhile!"

Matthew paled before shaking his head, almost sending the frail pair of glasses on his dainty button nose spiraling onto the side-walk. Matthew practically hissed and screeched a loud "NO!" the sole thought of Alfred sleeping in the same bed as him is a scary —nightmare like thought—, his brother not only snores loud enough to shake a bed, he even has the tact to kick and sleep-talk, regardless of the dream, yes, wet dreams included.

Matthew doesn't really feel like listening to his older twin brother talk about how god like Hannah Montana would be in bed, and proceed to talk about her 'tight wet pussy'.

It's like saying that Justin Beiber has a huge long cock — no pun intended.

Not that Matthew has anything against JB, really, he respects the singer getting so famous with barely singing more then one word 'baby'. He has huge respect for the singer, the guy has talent. (not in singing, but maybe in the art of manipulation.)

"Whaaat?" The older one whined without an ounce of dignity before narrowing his eyes and puffing out his chest, his white fur out-lined coat seemingly making Alfred look more frightening than the just-peed-the-bed-puppy he really is. "Don't tell me you like Ivan watching you!"_ It wasn't a question_ — Matthew thought with bitterness, his brother was down-right accusing him of liking Ivan's creeper like attitude.

"No." He said softly, actually wanting to say _"are you fucking stupid? who would like some guy watching them sleep all night?"_ But sealed his lips, bad manners isn't tolerated by Arthur, the British man would have his head in a second if he heard such foul language from his pretty-boy son Matthew.

Alfred, Arthur would expect, Matthew, well Arthur expects much more from the more dignified twin, Matthew. Hell, Arthur didn't even expect Alfred to pass high school with his attitude and grades. The kid is an idiot (not that the British man would say that to his dreaming son), Matthew is well, _Matty_. smart, careful, and quiet. Everything and nothing a person would want.

He sighed a loud melodic sigh, before clutching the strap of his backpack on his shoulder, "alright, let's get today over with Alfred."

The loud one blinked a few times before smiling his radiant goofy-dumbass smile, "—okay."

.

.

./.

.

.

"He watched you sleep?" Gilbert asked dumbly before scrunching up his eyebrows and grumbling something about gross Russian creepers. Matthew sighed —again— and shrugged,

"It's not... T-that weird?" He offered thinking maybe if Ivan's sleeping face was a window away, which it is — he to would sit up all night watching the other sleep, he blushed at the mere scandalous thought. Obviously he's been around Ivan and Gilbert too much.

"He's a creepy fuck," Alfred offered too Gilbert whom seemed to agree with the idea effortlessly. Matthew paled, its not like he's trying to turn everyone against him. He just...

"Alfred, I hate you!" The boy said quietly his little cheeks flushing a dark red shade of red, his twin twirled looking at him with wide eyes begging to be answered, "I-I... I'm not sleeping with you tonight!"

Alfred screeched in disbelief, quickly running after the small timid blonde that had made a hasty escape after his words— Alfred had to go home sulking the whole night.

.

.

.

"Stupid Alfred," he grumbled pulling off his shirt and throwing it to a random unworthy of his attention corner, "doesn't know when to shut his—" he stomped down onto a bug that had crawled from under his bed, face flushed with anger, "his stupid—" he twisted his pale lithe foot, eyes shining with danger, _anger_. "mouth."

"The bug can't do anything about it, Matvey."

Matthew twirled to face the speaker, his eyes slitting into a glare. The Russian laughed the look off— thoroughly amused.

"You!" The boy huffed grabbing the nearest shirt off his unclean desk —scatter with books, clothes, and mainly pillows his 'mother' had gotten to 'warm' up to him—

"Me, da?" The other said smartly, eyes dancing.

"B-because of you..." He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, "I need to buy curtains _and_ a lock for my window, now." Matthew, didn't sound amused. Ivan frowned.

"Why?"

"You're standing in _my_ room, how did you even get in here?" He mumbled, waving in Ivan's general direction.

"You were to busy squishing the poor innocent bug to realize I was crawling through the window, I just want my homework."

"No," the male said as he slowly — avoiding the predatory eyes of Ivan, placing the bag behind him. "I won't, not after you _watched_ me sleep."

Ivan scoffed.

"It's not like I had anything better too do," he defended eyes locking on his prize — his homework.

Matthew sneered, pushing his glasses up from falling off his dainty little nose to the bridge of it; indigo eyes flashing with brief anger before a very _snoobish_ looking sneer placed itself on his pale pink lips.

"What's the magic word, home intruder?"

Ivan narrowed his eyes — wondering at all times where the dis-threatening stutter he had realized the teenage boy had, odd that it had disappeared at the time he actually _needed_ it too be there, cause, really, Matthew was seemingly pretty intimidating with his notes and homework slowly inching towards the paper shredder underneath the boys desk— what had he even _done_?

"I'm not saying such an... _wussy_word just too get my homework, now give it to me and no one will get hurt — da?"

"N-not 'Da' just ask politely!"

"No!"

"Then no homework!" The pages slipped so briefly sliding _downdowndown_ those frail —Ivan couldn't be bothered if he liked to compare peoples fingers to see who has the easiest ones too break— thin fingers; his wine-coloured orbs widened and Matthew stopped the pages at the last minute, the papers barely dangling.

Were nice people always so mean?

"_Matvey_," he begun, eyes glued to his soon-too-be-murdered homework. "That's my homework—"

"That _I_ got for you, because you skipped." Matthew added in cheerfully.

Ivan, not impressed, continued.

"I will break your windows, and you'll wake up with my eyes _right_ in your face, if you do not hand me over those shee—" Matthew loosened his grip Ivan stomped forward, "god dammit if you drop those fucking things I'll tear you too tiny winny little bitsy bits! You fucking —"

The blonde frowned letting the papers fall into the machine, a low rumble could be heard along with the distinct sound of Ivan's marks slowly being drowned into the background.

"Stupid fucking bitch." He grumbled, turning on his heel with flared nostrils before climbing out of the bedroom window, Matthew didn't take a heartbeat to lock the window (as much as he could, shoving random items here and there isn't very affective) before strutting downstairs.

Ivan had just presented himself at a bad time;

A time Matthew was pissed, but now happy.

With a large smile out-stretched on his face, the blonde felt entitled too speak to his brother again, as much as Alfred's annoying rambling about _anything_ ticks him off to the point of no return— he loves his brother, like how you secretly love yet hate the jock in your class, they have good looks so you love and admire them, but their cocky ass attitude makes you want to bash them into the nearest wall, except—

Alfred's looks aren't really _all_ that appealing to Matthew, being twins and all, and he can't imagine going incest for Alfred— Alfred of all people.

"Who were you talking too upstairs?" Arthur asked off-handily, yet sternly at the same time as Matthew had gotten down the stairs, the blonde shrugged nonchalantly muttering a small;

"The neighbours."

"In your _room_?" Arthur asked, doubtful and yearning for the truth. "Matthew if you had someone," _cough_. "Up there, for personal reasons I don't mind as long as you have a condo—"

Matthew groaned shaking his head quickly while glancing around the dining room, "n-no honestly, the neighbour is some guy I k-know at school, he skipped today and c-crawled into my window to get his homework."

"Huh? He _crawled_ through your window?"

"He's a bit odd." Matthew said with a small nod, Alfred decided to join the conversation that exact moment, stomping down the stairs.

"A _bit_?" Alfred screeched incredulously, stomping extra loud just for extra effect on the last step— "He watched _my_ Matty sleep all last night! _Mom_, this needs too be dealt with!"

Arthur flinched at the word 'mom' gritting his teeth together as he placed his hands on his hips, staring with notice in his eyes.

"Watched, watched him sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I-I d-don't know?"

"I see... Well Matthew can sleep with you—"

"NO!" Matthew screeched (not very loudly, but loud enough to show his panic at the _mere_ suggestion)

"I mean," he coughed softly into his little round-fist before stepping back ready to go back up the stairs, "I need too study most of tonight, s-so it doesn't really matter."

"I see, work hard." Arthur dismissed, watching with disinterested eyes as his youngest ran up the stairs with his tail between his legs, he snorted.

"I think it's suspicious, he rather be watched by a creep than sleep with me?"

"I would choose the same thing..." Arthur muttered displeased with his sons stupidity.

Alfred spent the last 69 minutes of Arthur's night — screeching about how mean his _mom_ is.

.

.

.

. /.

.

.

.

"You're just as much of an asshole as me, da?"

Matthew made no move to object _or_ confirm, merely busying himself with placing disorganized things in order, not bothering to give Ivan more attention than he needs too.

The guys ego inflates too much when he does that.

Ivan from behind him sighed — obviously bored with his prey's lack of reaction, with slow movements the male slowly dropped himself on Matthew's creaky bed, opening one eye to glance at the boy.

"So what did we do today?"

Matthew kept his lips sealed.

Ivan groaned out in frustration, sitting up to glare at Matthew's back.

"Answer." He demanded, irritated.

The blonde boy shook his head, the Russian-teen rolled his red eyes before falling backwards a loud awkward creaking sound filling the tense atmosphere.

"Matvey, can they hear us downstairs?"

The blonde shrugged, Ivan frowned, turning onto his side. "Come to my house, da?" Blue hues slowly turned to look at him, cautious as if worried about being caught into a trap — Ivan grinned like a feline, eyes glinting with danger.

"It'll be fun."


End file.
